The Next Generation of Fairy Tail!
by JustCallMeMaster
Summary: Basically, this is a fun-filled story with my favorite couples of Fairy Tail, who now have children! The have gotten married. Had children. But that's not where the story ends: Fairy Tail: 2nd Generation! The story has only started for all of them! *Yes I suck at summaries... Please check it out!
1. New Generation Members!

**This is my 1st story, so yeah, it might not be very good. I still hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think. Now let's begin!**

Fairy Tail hasn't changed at all after the past few years. Except for the fact that there is now a next generation! NaLu(Nami), Jerza(Emi), Gruvia(Jude), GaLe(Gin), LaxusxMirajane(Alex), and RomeoxWendy(Will) now have children!

**Nami Dragneel**

Parent(s): Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Hearfilia

Sex: Female

Personality: A courageous, adventurous, and dim-witted girl. She is usually very active(like her father, she is very destructive) and doesn't have the best manners.

Magic: Celestial Magic

Age: 9

Appearance: Long-ish pink hair and brown eyes.

**Emi Fernandez**

Parent(s): Jellal Fernandez, Erza Scarlet

Sex: Female

Personality: Like he mother, she is very sharp. She is serious and bossy, yet she has a noticeable cute side.

Magic: Re-quip Magic

Age: 10

Appearance: Long blue hair with a mark on her right eye (like Jellal's) and brown eyes.

**Jared Fullbuster**

Parent(s): Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser

Sex: Male

Personality: Quick to act, and pretty reckless. He unintentionally is destructive (like Nami), and isn't easily out smarted. Also, he can be shy when it comes to certain things.

Magic: Ice Make

Age: 10

Appearance: Black hair and blue eyes.

**Gin Redfox**

Parent(s): Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden

Sex: Male

Personality: He is very smart and stubborn, and he isn't very strong.

Magic: Solid Script

Age: 9

Appearance: Short black hair and brown eyes.

**Alex Dreyar**

Parent(s): Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss

Sex: Male

Personality: On the outside, he is very nice and sweet. But take my advice, do NOT mess with him. He is remarkably strong, and he's a good strategist.

Magic: Lightning Magic

Age: 11

Appearance: Blonde hair and blue eyes.

**Will Conbolt**

Parent(s): Romeo Conbolt, Wendy Marvell

Sex: Male

Personality: He is… Well, normal.

Magic: Fire Magic

Age: 9

Appearance: Dark blue hair with brown eyes.

(Out of the children, Nami, Emi, and Jude will be in it mostly)

**WELL, that took a lot of thinking. The story will start next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, let's start the story!**

~Nami POV~

Ah! It was a new day. Dad and Gray are fighting, as usual. I walked over to Emi, and started to converse with her.

"Hey! Let's fight!" I suggested.

Mom looked at me, worried, "Uhm, are you sure, sweetie? Emi's mom is **THE** Titania and her dad was a former member of the Ten Wizard Saints."

"Of course! I want to show off the keys that mom gave me!" I yelled in excitement. Mom smiled and said "Go on!"

(BTW, Lucy gave Nami Loki, Capricorn, and Aries)

"Don't think I'm going easy on you," said Emi, "My mom says I've been improving!"

**AND SO THE BATTLE BEGINS**

"Gate of the Ram, I open thee! Aries!" I shout.

"Re-quip!" Emi yells while summoning a sword.

"Hey! What are you two doing?!" yells Jared.

Oh, it was Jared. He always wants to join EVERY fight we have. And so, he has interrupted and this is a match of an undetermined victor.

"Geez, Jared. You always interrupt out fights! I'm going to kill you!" Emi screams with those blazing eyes that scares the nightmares out of everyone.

"G-Gyaa!" Jared screams and runs away.

"Attention everyone!" Master suddenly yells.

Everyone jerks their head towards him.

"There is a situation where I would like these people to investigate:

Natsu, Lucy, Nami, Jellal, Erza, Emi, Gray, Juvia, Jared, Gajeel, Levy, Gin, Laxus, Mirajane, Alex, Romeo, Wendy, and Will."

He continued, "The train will depart tomorrow, please be there on time!"

"Hold on, Master. This "investigation" is safe, I suppose? I don't think any of us want to risk the safety of our children," said Emi's mom, Mrs. Fernandez.

The Master looked hesitant, "O-Of course! You'll all be perfectly fine!" After that everyone gave him an uneasy look, "Really! It won't put your children in harms way! *cough cough* don't get you panties in a bunch."

~Emi POV~

Finally! I got to go on a mission with Mom and Dad! I usually went on requests with Nami and Jared. After all, we _are _a team.

"Mom… I'm still not confident in me Re-quip magic… My magic isn't anywhere near yours." I said.

"Don't worry. Over time you'll be able to use 'The Knight' just like me," she said.

"Thank you, mom! You're the best!" I yelled, jumping into her lap.

"Haha, thank-" she was saying, interrupted by a flying barrel.

I could see literal flames in her eyes, "WHO THE HELL DID THAT?!" she screamed and started to attack everyone.

Dad leaned over and said, "This is why you never mess with Mom."

How _was_ dad even able to propose to my violent mom? I guess it's okay like this.

***Day of the trip!***

It was at last the exciting day! In the morning Mom was going to bring a giant wagon of luggage (like usual) until Dad stopped her.

"E-Erza, I don't think that'a appropriate for this…" he said.

"Nonsense, these are all important for this trip," Mom said back.

In the end, Dad convinced her not to bring all that stuff, and then we were headed to the guild.

~Jared POV~

We all got into the train and it started to go. The seats were 4-seaters so I next to Nami, across from Emi and diagonally from Gin.

We started to argue about who's parents are stronger, "Isn't it obvious? My mom and dad are obviously the best!" I said in confidence.

"That's far from the truth! My dad can beat up yours in a split second!" Nami boasted.

"What was that?!" I screamed.

"Heh. My parents are no doubt the strongest, I've heard from Mrs. Dragneel that your parents were all terrified of my mom!" Emi said.

And thus, our argument was stopped. "Everyone evacuate!" The driver called.

"Jared! Come with us, quick!" Dad yelled while everyone else was rushing to their parents side.

Suddenly, the lights went out, "Everyone, do not be alarmed," said the mysterious voice.

"Who goes there?!" yelled Mrs. Fernandez.

"Calm down, I will not harm you if you do what I say-"

"Like hell we will! Now who the f*ck are you?!" Mr. Dragneel interrupted.

"You leave me no choice," said the person. Soon enough, me, Nami, Emi, Gin, and all the other kids were tied up.

~Emi's POV~

Suddenly, we were all tied up. I was scared that the person would do something awful to us…

"M-Mom… D-Dad… Please help us…" I said still be petrified.

"YOU LET THEM GO IMMEDIATELY OR YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW," Mom said, suddenly enraged.

"W-Well, like I said, calm down… Hear me out," the man said with the lights turned back on. It was someone who I didn't recognize. He didn't really look threatening, but you can't be so sure…

"I am Chronos, I haven't come to hurt you," he said.

"In that case, release our children right now!" yelled Mom.

"Okay, okay, I will. Just calm your ass!" he said while everyone was turning silent.

**Sorry for cutting it here! Please tell me what you think and rather I should continue or not! I know it's kinda slow right now, but I promise I'll try to make it interesting! I'll try to update ASAP!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Onward to Chapter 3!**

***NOTE: Please help me someone… I don't know how to post a pic… Could someone tell me how to? Thank you so much… (and if there **_**IS **_**a pic, let me know to). I'm a failure as an author…**

**ANYWAY!**

~Nami POV~

Suddenly, the rowdy crowed was tamed. "As I said, I am Chronos. I won't hurt anyone, but I do have something to request."

"What the heck? If you need something then post it on the board at the guild! We're busy and tying up our children is no way to ask for a favor!" yelled Mom. Iv'e never seen our parents look so frustrated.

Of course I wasn't the most calm, so I managed to mutter, "Help me, Dad… Mom…"

"Gosh you guys are difficult. Can I explain? After you hear me out, I will release them," he said, reassuringly. Everyone agreed and Mrs. Fernandez yelled, "Fine. We'll listen but you better not break your promise."

He grinned, "Of course I won't," he started then continuing to what's happening, "I come from a small magical land farther away from Magnolia called Orimaka. We are in desperate need of help. There is a group of Dark Wizards taunting our town. Nobody has been able to defeat them because there are just too many for us to handle… They've infiltrated our town… Please help…"

"If that was the case, then why didn't you say so earlier? You really didn't need to do all this stuff to threaten us," said Emi, suddenly not scared anymore.

"… I'm told that a lot.. You can't be the mayor of the town unless you're serious, yet entertaining!" he answered, gleefully.

The was a long pause. "EEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?!" all of our parents said.

"How old are you? You're look really young to be a mayor!" yelled my mom.

He blushed, "O-Oh really? I'm flattered…" he muttered.

Everyone looked at each other and agreed, "Okay, okay! Enough with the compliments and release them already!" yelled Mr. Fullbuster, looking like he wanted to punch Mayor Chronos. Jared's mom, Mrs. Fullbuster held him back, "It's okay, dear. They're okay." He looked at her, irritated by knowing she was right. "Tch, fine," he muttered.

At last, they were all released, then they ran into their parents embrace. "Okay! Shall we head to the village? There's an unoccupied inn that you can all stay in," he said, relieved from all the chaos that happened.

~Jared POV~

"Ouch! The rope was really rough on my skin!" I complained while me and everyone was getting rubbed with lotion to ease the rope burn.

"Shut up. You can't handle something as little as this?" said Emi.

"What was that?! You wanna go-" I was saying until mom interrupted, "Now, now. This really isn't the time for fighting. Apologize, you two."

"Sorry," Emi said, "I'm sorry, too," I said, embarrassed. Why do I have to apologize to _her?_

"Wow, Juvia. You're amazing!" said Dad to Mom while giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Ahhhhh~ Gray-sama! Come to Juvia-!" she was saying until dad said, "Not in front of the children!" he said while mildly blushing. Awww, how GROSS.

***AT THE INN***

"YEEESSSS! WE'RE FINALLY HERE!" Mr. Dragneel said while gasping for air. "Geez, after all these years, you _still _have motion sickness? What am I gonna do with you?" Mrs. Dragneel said happily while running her fingers through his hair. "Y-You're gonna love me like you always do," he said with both of them blushing.

Again, GROSS.

The inn was REALLY nice. Like REALLY. It was pretty far from the central part of the town, so that was probably why it hasn't been taken over.

"Alright! Who's staying where?!" Nami said, impatient.

"Well, the kids and adults are having separate rooms, so how 'bout you stay with Emi?" said Nami's mom.

"Ehhhhh?! But I wanna sleep with mommy and daddy~!" she whined.

"Come on, let's go. You're being annoying," Emi said, dragging Nami, "NOOOOOOOOO!" she whined, yet again.

"Well, I guess we'll stay together!" I said to Gin, with him slightly annoyed. "Whatever," he said quite coldly.

He doesn't act like it, but he loves to hang with us. He has SUCH a stubborn attitude, but besides Emi, he frequently keeps us in check.

"Well, that leaves Alex and Will, you guys'll share a room, 'kay?" said Emi. "Okay!" said those two.

**So then**, it was night. I needed to ask mom and dad something, but I forgot which room they were staying in. I went with my gut feeling and quietly opened one of the doors.

I peeked, and I was SURE I was in the wrong room…

"N-No, stop…. We're not at home! Also, everyone's next t-to each other… We really should-" she said blushing hard until interrupted by her partner. "Shhh, keep it down. Let's do it, okay?" he said also blushing.

I closed the door and ran into my room, trying to hide my bright red face. I didn't see who was there, but I could tell the who the voices belonged to...

WHY THE HELL DO THESE GROSS SITUATIONS KEEP HAPPENING AROUND ME?!

And so, I've decided not to look for my parents. It can wait 'till tomorrow.

**THE NEXT DAY**

That situation was so intense that I completely forgot what I was going to say. GRRRRRRR.

~Emi POV~

I woke up and looked at Nami who was 2cm away from my face. "G-Geh!" I said, surprised. Surely she did not spend the night like this, I mean, she breaths with her mouth OPEN at night. The thought of it gives me the shivers. I quietly got up, trying not to wake up the sleeping beast.

I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "Ugh, why does this always have to happen in the morning?!" I said, looking at my messy hair.

After an hour of getting ready, I found Nami still asleep, in the same position. It was precisely 9:23am, still early, so I went to see if anyone else was awake. I found Jared wandering the halls, so I went up to him, "Morning," I said casually.

"M-Morning…" he said. Hmm, that was weird. He's acting strange… "What's up? You usually don't wake up this early," I questioned. "W-Well…. I couldn't really sleep… Maybe the change of scenery kept me up?" he said, trying to sound convincing.

I lost interest so I said, "Is that so, well I'm going to-" but I got but off by, "I SAW IT!"

I looked at him blankly, "S-Saw what?" He looked guilty and said "I SAW _IT_ !"

"I'm asking you what exactly is _IT _?!" I said, super annoyed at this point.

"Y-Your parents were… You know.. Umph-ing!" he said, suddenly relieved.

"W-WHAT THE HELL?! WHY WOULD YOU PEEK ON THEM?!" I said, super embarrassed.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I WAS LOOKING FOR MY PARENTS AND THEN I ACCIDENTALLY SAW IT!" he said.

It was obviously an accident, so I shrugged it off. "Whatever, you really shouldn't go into peoples' room late at night, even if it's your parents (or in this case, _mine_)."

He smiled, kind of cutely, "Mhm! I feel better after I talking about it to you. Thanks a lot!"

W-What the heck… Why was he smiling like that at me like that? Why is my face suddenly hot and my heart is suddenly going… _doki-doki_….. I really don't like this.

"A-Anyway, I'm going to go get a snack…" I said, trying to escape from him.

"Oh! I'll go with you!" he said, still with that ridiculous smile.

Shit.

**Yay~ **

**Chapter is over! Thanks for reading! I'll update as soon as I can! Please let me know what you think! **

*****That "scene" doesn't count as inappropriate, right?!**

**Bye~**


	4. Chapter 3

**So, let's continue!**

**-I was re-reading the character summaries on the 1st Chap. and I realized that I accidentally put "Jude" instead of "Jared" for Gruvia's child… YES, his name is Jared, sorry for my careless mistake (I realized Jude was Lucy's dad's name…)-**

**Also, I realized that it's Fernandes not Fernandez….**

**I'm sorry if I make any mistakes… They usually don't catch my eye so please bear with it!**

***Also, from here on out, I'm going to add some of the parents' POV! **

~Erza POV~

I got up to see Jellal looking stupidly happy. He was still asleep.

Anyway, I got dressed and it was almost 10:00. I went to see if anyone else was up, and so I found Natsu and Lucy.

"Morning, Natsu, Lucy. How'd you sleep?" I asked.

"Oh! Good Morning, Erza. We slept fine, but Natsu kept snoring…" she said, a little annoyed with him.

"Yeah, Mornin'. Do you know which room Nami is in?" he asked.

"Mmmm, she's in that one," I said, pointing to the room I knew Emi was in.

"Thanks!" He said while running to surprise his daughter.

"Ugghh! Natsu, wait! Bye, Erza! See you later," Lucy said, chasing after him.

I smiled and went back into my room. Since no one was around, I jumped on Jellal and he let out an "Oomph."

"E-Erza, you know you're actually REALLY heavy," he said, coughing.

"How rude. Get up and get ready, I think Emi's awake by now," I said to the sleepy him.

"Fine, fine," he said, lightly pushing me off. We glanced smiles at each other, then he went into the bathroom.

But, I felt a little nauseous… I kind of feel like throwing up...

~Emi POV~

Uggh, my plan didn't go well.

"Okay, since I'm done buying, I'm going to go back to my room," I said, still attempting to shake him off.

"Sure, I'll walk you back," he said.

I nodded, trying to hide my pinkish face. "I wonder what kind of people we're gonna fight today! Man, I'm so excited!" he yelled.

"Calm down! Don't be excited over something like _that. _We're not doing this for fun!" I snapped at him.

"… Gosh, Emi. You guys refuse to fight me, so of course I'm excited! I get to beat up bad guys! Loosen up and have fun, will ya?" he said.

I looked away, embarrassed. He was right so I grinned and said, "Whatever. I'll race you back to the room!" then I started running. "W-Wait! No fair!" he yelled, running behind me.

**-Back at Emi's Room-**

~Jared POV~

"You totally cheated!" I yelled at Emi.

She stuck out her tongue and then smiled, "No complaining! I won~!" suddenly she started blushing and covered her mouth.

M-Man she was cute! I really liked it when she smiled! I hardly got to see it, so I smiled back at her, "Whatever, next time I'm going 100%!" she laughed at me and then we decided to wake Nami up.

First, we started to poke at her face and attempted to push her off the bed, but the stayed in the same position.

"Wow, she still hasn't moved…" said Emi. I agreed, "Yeah…"

Suddenly, the door opened. It was Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel. "Ah! You two are awake? Good Morning, Emi, Jared!" said Mrs. Dragneel, happily. "Good Morning," we said in sync.

"Nami still isn't awake? Gosh, guess we have no choice. Go ahead, Natsu," she said.

"Oh boy~! I feel bad for doing this, but whatever!" he yelled while tickling Nami like crazy.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA! IT HURTS! IT TICKLES! MMMMOOOOOOOMMMMMYYYYYYYY!" she screamed extremely loudly.

This was no surprise though, she _hated _when our hands even got close to her.

"Ah, she's up," Emi said, a bit bewildered, "If we knew that _that_ was all it took, it would've saved us plenty of time!"

"Okay, okay, I'm up," said Nami, still a bit tired.

"I'm gonna go see Mom and Dad, I'll leave first. Bye!" said Emi, closing the door.

"Hmmm, maybe I'm gonna go too. Bye!" I said, looking for my parents room.

I guess it's this one? I opened the door hesitantly…. Thank god!

"Ah, Jared, Good Morning, son!" Dad said, walking over to me and nudging my head.

I smiled and said, "Morning!"

**AN HOUR LATER**

"Hello, everyone. Thanks again for helping us!" said Mayor Chronos. "I think I explained pretty much everything yesterday… Everyone's scattered around town. They're all wearing black bandanas and they're kinda scary… *shivers*….. Anyway, if you guys are worried about the children, I think it's best for them not to go…"

"That's no fair! We can fight!" I yelled. "We all got to go on a trip with _everyone _and now you're saying we can't go?"

Okay, it wasn't a "trip" exactly, but whatever.

"Jared, I think it's best you guys stay. We don't want you to be harmed-" Mom was saying until I got angry and screamed, "No way! I'm going! I'm strong enough! After all, I'm my parent's child!""

Mom and Dad looked at each other, and then at me, "Well… Just stay close to us and if an enemy appears, don't be too reckless…" they said to me. I smiled and cheered.

"Mom, Dad, you'll let us all go too, right?" Emi said, talking to her parents.

After me, everyone else was also allowed to go. Yay! I saw Emi, looking a bit down. I walked over to her, concerned about my friend and asked, "What's wrong?"

She looked up, a little surprised, "A-Ah! Uhm, nothing really. I'm just daydreaming…"

"If you say so…" I said, still unsure whether she was REALLY fine or not….

~Emi POV~

I was fine, really. Maybe.

I suddenly just felt sad. Everyone else could use magic just as well as their parents, but all I could do was summon swords. I want to be able to use Mom's magic, just as well as her, but as I am now, that's not really possible.

I looked at mom, she looked a bit sick, "Mom, are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Let's all split up by families," she advised.

This is the first time we're going together as a family! I suddenly forgot my sadness. Mom _did_ say that I'd be able to use the same magic as her, so I just stopped worrying.

…

As we were slicing through the enemies, one by one, Mom seemed to be getting weaker. Dad would ask, "Are you okay?!" like every single minute. She replied with the same answer each time:

"I'm fine."

~Nami POV~

"Mom! Dad! Did you see that?!" I yelled. They ignored me because they were busy with their own opponents. I was slightly depressed because I wanted them to see how much I've improved.

"Nami! Look out!" Mom yelled. Before I could dodge or scream, the Dark Mage had already sliced through.

_Huh?_

My eyes grew wide, I wasn't hurt? "N-Natsu…" Mom said, tears started falling as my dad fell to the ground.

All I could do was stand in shock. If I was hurt, nothing would matter. Dad was an important member, he could've just let me get pierced.

Mom carried dad behind her, there were too many wizards for us alone to fight. "Nami, let's run, we need to get your dad treated…" Mom said, trying to be strong.

I was upset. I could take these chumps on my own, "No! I'm staying here and fighting! Take dad somewhere safe!" I yelled as I ran back into the battle.

"Nami! Don't! Please!" Mom yelled. I pretended not to hear her and used my whip to defeat them. I was outnumbered so I got beaten. I heard Mom say, "Virgo, take Natsu to somewhere safe, I'll get Nami."

"Very well, Princess," Virgo said, taking off.

I was on the ground, bruised and beaten. I was ashamed, I can't defeat them on my own.

I felt Mom pick me up, then she ran as past as she possibly could. I couldn't help but cry, Dad was hurt and it was my fault.

~Gray POV~

"Juvia! Let's use Unison Raid, we need to finish up quickly! I have a really bad feeling!" I yelled.

"Y-yes, Gray-sama!" she yelled, running towards me. We finally cleared the Mages, we got a fairly small amount. "Jared, are you okay? You did great," I asked.

He smiled, "Of course I did!"

We started to walk back when we spotted Lucy and Nami. "You guys! What happened?!" I asked, worryingly.

"N-Natsu, he's hurt… I told Virgo to take him somewhere safe… We have to hurry!" Lucy yelled as we followed her.

**ABOUT 20 MINUTES LATER**

We finally found where Natsu and Virgo were, "Thanks, Virgo," Lucy said, sending the Celestial Spirit back. "W-Wow, he looks bad…" I said.

"Most of the bleeding has stopped… He should be okay…" she said.

I noticed Nami looking upset, so I told Jared to go and comfort her. He complained and didn't want to, but eventually he did.

~Jared POV~

"… Oi, Nami. What's up with your face?!" I said, a bit harsh, but whatever.

She started to sniffle a bit, "Dad… Got hurt because of me…" then she started to cry. A lot.

"Woah, woah, woah! Calm down, he'll be fine! I swear!" I said, trying to reassure her.

She cried a bit more, "Here's my shoulder, I'll let you use it for now," I said.

She hugged me. Wow, what a surprise... I've never seen her so vulnerable.

After a few minutes, she calmed down and thanked me. Ugh, this is annoying, I'm itching to fight more!

"Wait, where's Emi? Are they still not done? Hmph! She's so slow and I'm AWESOME! I BEAT HER MUAHAHAHAHA!" I yelled.

Nami still looked a bit down, but a bit more cheerful than before. Suddenly, I heard some footsteps. I wanted to protect everyone, so I attempted Water Lock, the first move Mom taught me.

"What are you doing, Jared?! Let them go!" Dad yelled, angry.

Huh?

"Oh my goodness, are you guys okay?!" yelled Mrs. Dragneel. I had accidentally used it on Emi and Mr. and Mrs. Fernandes…

I looked down. I could hear them choking, I felt bad, but it'd hurt my pride if I apologized.

I heard loud footsteps coming towards me, *SMACK*.

"OUCH, WHAT THE HELL, THAT HURT," I yelled while Emi looked pissed.

"Why the hell would you do that?! There's something wrong with my Mom and you're not helping at all," she said, in a more aggravated tone than usual.

"W-What's wrong with Erza, Jellal?!" Mrs. Dragneel asked, sounding really concerned.

"I don't know, she started to throw up a bit, insisted on fighting, then she fainted…" he said, worried.

"She should rest… This isn't good… We lost Natsu and now Erza…" Dad said.

"Uhm, I'm sorry Emi," there. I said it. "… It's okay, it wasn't on purpose," she said.

Thank god! I don't want her to hate me more that she already does...

**Sorry if it's short! I just wanted to publish this chapter :)**

**Hope you enjoyed~**


End file.
